yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Inugami Clan
jin-kazamaTatoo.jpg Dog bite is the leader of the Inugami clan. Dog fanatic lunatics who worship the dog demon legend Inugami . They worship him heavily making there clan around the mythical creature. The clan specifies in fight clubs. They are also owning the club lahana as of right now. Along with the underground fight society known as the ' U-club. ' breaching them in a good amount. This clan of fanatics are vicious ! They follow the code of course , with there own twist of course. They currently have 220 members. Dog Bite's vicious ways make him one of the most popular of all the Yakuza choices, thus why his clan is the biggest in number. ARK 23 UPDATE Kin Tasanagi was given ownership of this clan after Dog Bite had been killed during the clan war in the Fire Flower Syndicate. and is currently running it out of an old movie theater. They no longer wear gas masks and the members are all tasked to wear suits and formal attire. With only 250 members starting off, they are compleletly devoted to Kin and his goals. Oyabun: Kin Tasanagi ' Kin22222166.png Kin-0.jpg Katekyo.Hitman.Reborn!.319761.jpg 56474445.jpg ' Ironically the clan was made out of the respect for the legendary ' Inugami' who saved them all from captivity of the Armada when they invaded Kasaihana city for the second time. This Inugami character had actually be the alias Kin took upon himself using his lycan powers while cloaked to give off the impression of a mythical creature. Kin's output on life is similar to that of his grandfather Keyome Tasanagi but nowhere near as harsh and desolte. After his battle in the FFS tower, he now believes that humanity should be cherished despite how weak they are. Because every life has meaning. He uses his Ex cop skills to get pass the law easily and teaches his clansmen the same ways to dodge trouble that he does. His skill is renownked and there arent to many who step up to him unless they know what there getting themselves into. Kin rules his clan however with an Iron Fist, where mistakes are forgiving but utter stupidity isnt. And due to his wolf like nature those who he deems as weak are killed off rather quickly. Aniki: Turner Lionheart 1331063-bigthumbnail.jpg 0d74123b42fb4df8aa5c299bead61119.jpg Clais8.jpg Turner. is a brash, blonde, spikey haired teenager, who enjoys fighting. As a child, Turner was bullied and tormented because he had been what the kids called ' A test tube baby.' He had been trained since a young boy in the art of combat, being a secrect weapon in the Maru Jeitai army. Alot like Hiro had been. Turner started fighting early as a result, beating up those who tormented him. Despite his training, Turner fights using street fighting methods as opposed to real martial arts. He prides himself on being a thug and therefore he fights without honor, usually with cheap shots. However, he does seem to draw line when it comes to hitting women. Turner is a teen obsessed with fighting and takes a lot of pride in that. Ironically, he believes that fighting doesn't resolve anything, and fights more for fun than anything else. Initially, he is believed to have an average, or below average intelligence. Cousin to Kin Tasanagi he rebelled against his father Hiro Lionheart by leaving the Maru-Jieitai and teaming up with Kin Tasanagi and his Yakuza clan. Working as his Aniki and second in command Turner is the perfect solider in Kin's army of skewed justice. Ranking System *Street Thug ( Tori Kyoaku-han) - *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sento-ki) - *Courier ( Kurie) - *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) - *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu)- *Boss AKA Oyabun - *Secretary - ( Optional ) *Chairman (Kaicho) - Clan Information The Inugami clan is one of perstige, suits and the likes are worn by the higher level members. Anyone below the Koroshi-ya rank are allowed to wear whatever they please until they get promoted. Each clan members makes a venue of 750 dollars for the ranks of Red Fighter and Courrier. However once someone makes Hitman level then they make about 900 dollars a week plus money for any hit that they may make. The Aniki makes about a grand a week, while the boss's pay vary upon there busniess. However... it has been stated that some of the Higher ranking members within this clan give off... wofly traits. Establishments Using the funds given to Kin by Tomoko before her death, Kin was able to multiply that amount 10 fold on realestate alone. And with a little help from Nadine Fowler, He was able to back track the money that Mad Dog had access to from King's funds. After returning it back to King and the FFS, Kin was given 10 million dollars for his efforts on Behalf of King. Allowing the Young Tasanagi to become a millionaire in what seemed to be over night. Dino Theaters The Inugami clan runs a company by the name Regal Dino's. And Dino Theaters was formed out of it. A movie theater that brings in a pretty good bit amount of money. The First theater taking place in District 2, and the other in District 5. People flood both places. Turner Lionheart, Kin's Aniki runs the one in District 5, while Kin Tasanagi is over the one in District 2. Tasanagi Films Tasanagi films is a Yakuza owned movie company that runs indie movies on the side for all young and old inspiring actors who are trying to get into the main stream world. Kin wishes to take this movie indistruy into the big leagues so that he'll be able to produce the comic book styled movies he's always dreamed of. Tasanagi films is a recording studio in District 2. Category:Inugami Clan Category:Tasanagi family Category:Fire Flower Syndicate